Expect the unexpected
by Movie guy 94
Summary: Just a very long one-shot about Peter and Gwen's lives after they graduate high school. (set in amazing spider-man universe)


I** do not own any of these characters all credit goes to Sony/marvel**

(Peter's pov)

"We did it" I thought to myself, its been two days since Gwen and I graduated high school, Gwen was elected valedictorian which meant she was required to give a speech to the rest of the graduates. Gwen hated talking in front of a crowd of people, especially because the last time she was in a situation like this was her father's funeral eight months earlier. I tried to get to the school early enough to be able to give her the strength she needed but being the city's (and possibly the world's) only wall-crawling superhero tends to be pretty time consuming; luckly, I was able to make it just before the ceremony started. The ceremony went pretty well, each of us came up and picked up our diplomas, everything was fine until Gwen came on stage; after a brief pause, she began, "we all think we're immortal, but life, like high school, is brief, and the most precious thing about it, is that it ends."

The speeches went on for another 15 minutes or so; but the entire time, I kept replaying Gwen's speech in my mind over and over with a knot forming in my stomech when suddenly, I saw a figure approach me. The figure was dressed mostly in white with black pants and black shoes, as the figure got closer I began to see the figure's face, the face belonged to no other than George Stacy. He looked furious, he looked like he was about to lunge at me and snap my neck (I couldn't blame him, I broke the promise that I made him just before he died, I told him I would stay away from Gwen to keep her safe, easier said then done) "I warned you, Peter!" he said with blood seeping through his shirt "I told you to stay away from here, WHEN she dies, it's on you!"

Then, blood started pouring out of his, nose, ears, and mouth to where within 10 seconds he was nothing but a pile of blood andempty clothing on the street. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my arm tightly, Followed by someone snapping "Parker...Parker!", I snappedt back into reality to notice Flash loosening his grip on my arm, "Jesus, Parker, you look like you've seen a ghost." he says with a small smirk on his face "sorry, I guess I'm kinda out of it today." I say trying to force a smile.

"Hey, me and some of the guys are going to a party tonight, wanna come?" flash says trying to change the subject "no thanks, Gwen and I have plans" I say, trying to sound apologetic "alright, let me know if you change your mind" he says, somewhat disappointed. After the ceremony was over, I ran right to Gwen, I swooped her up and kissed her, we both felt a wave of relief when we caught each other, although we both felt like something was wrong.

That night, after we went out to dinner with our families, Gwen and I decided to have a night to ourselves so we stayed at a hotel. The next morning, I woke up without Gwen next to me, suddenly, I heard Gwen in the bathroom, when I opened the door, I saw that she was throwing up. "Are you alright?" I said, trying not to panic, "yeah I'm fine, it's just a stomach-ache or something.", I didn't completely believe her, but I brushed it off anyway.

To be honest, a lot of this after the senior prom. Gwen and I had planned to rent a hotel room after the prom; we were considering having sex for the first time. Aunt may had let me use her credit card for the prom, she said that it would be a night that we would remember forever, and that we should make the most of it. After we left the prom, Isuprised Gwen by taking her to one of the nicest hotels in Manhattin.

The room was actually a villa; it was basicaly the size of an apartment. The front room had a big black leather couch, with a 62 inch flat-screen tv, the bedroom had a king-sized bed, with a tv which was almost as big as the one in the front, and there was a jacuzzi in the center of it all. Once we got to the room, my nerves began to take effect; although, gwen was probably more nervous than me. "I'm going to get changed, then take a bath...in the hot-tub...and so are you." Gwen said, suggestively "Okay, I'll be right back" I replied, nervously

Once I got into the bathroom, I stripped down to a shower towel, and tried to mentally prepare myself for what was about to happen. I trimmed my side-burns, which led to me shaving pretty much everywhere but my scalp. Once I got out of the bathroom, I found Gwen waiting for me in the jacuzzi, with a seductive smile. With my confidence begining to return to me, I dropped the towel to my feet and slowly got into the tub.

"Hey, bugboy." she whispered to me "Hey." I whispered back "Come here." she ordered. I slowly swam over to her, and we finally took the leap, together.

Later that day, I decided to talk to my aunt about proposing to Gwen by the end of the summer. "Oh my god, Peter!" she said with a smile going from cheek-to-cheek and trying to hold back tears; then her face began to turn more serious, "Are you sure, Peter, this is a HUGE decision to make?". "I'm sure" I said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life". "alright then, give her this" she said, handing me her wedding ring "your uncle gave this to me 38 years ago, and I know that you'll take good care of it." "thank you, aunt May" I said, hugging her.

Later that night, I got a call from Gwen, "can you come over, I need to tell you something?" When I got there, I saw that she was shaking "what's wrong?" I asked her, trying not to sound too worried. "I'm...pregnant." she said with tears streaming down her cheeks. As I began to process this news, I began to notice a smile forming on my face, I threw my arms around her, beginning to cry myself. "what the hell are we going to do?" she said between sobs " I have no idea" I said, burrying my face in her beautiful hair, "but I do have one thing in mind" I said, taking the ring out of my pocket and getting down on one knee "Gwen, I've loved you since I saw you sit across from me in first grade, I stll remember the pink pig-tails that you always wore. I wanted to say something then but I didn't know how you would react, part of me thought it was just a crush and that it would go away, but now I understand, it was fate, we were meant to be together. Gwen Stacy, will you be my wife?" I say, holding up the ring "YES" she says ecstatically. We spent the summer planning the wedding and how we would rase the baby, for the first time in a while, our future looked bright.

**The end..?**

**Author's note: I might do a sequel about their lives as parents and potentially about Gwen's death**


End file.
